A Local area network (LAN) is widely used to interconnect many workstations such as computers and printers so as to achieve resource sharing among them. Via the LAN, only one printer linked to the LAN could execute various print jobs from different workstations. In order to execute print jobs from a plurality of workstations in a predetermined order, the processor builds a print queue table containing all queue identifiers necessary to identify the print jobs to be executed, and the specific print jobs are performed in accordance with the print queue table. For example, two workstations A and B intend to print 100 and 5 pages of documents, respectively. If the print job from the workstation A is being executed, for a purpose of instantly printing the 5 pages of document transmitted from the workstation B, the print job from the workstation A should be deleted. Instead, the print job from the workstation B is successively executed after the print job from the workstation A is fulfilled.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the resource contention problems described above.